doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Suneo Honekawa
सुनिओ ओनेकावा (骨川スネ夫 Honekawa Suneo) (जिसे अंग्रेजी एपिसोड में स्निच भी कहा जाता है) एक बिगड़ा हुआ लड़का है जिसे अपने खिलोने और नए यन्त्र अपने दोस्तों को दिखाकर उन्हें जलन में डालता है। वह ज़्यादातर समय अपने दोस्त जियान , नोबिता और डोरेमोन के साथ ही बिताता है। वह कभी-कभी अपने दोस्तों को मशहूर सितारों से मिलने या प्रसिद्धि हासिल करने जैसी चीजों के लिए उकसाता है। उसे लगभग 5000 येन का मासिक पॉकेट मनी मिलता है और शांत खिलौने और कॉमिक पुस्तकें खरीदता है, लेकिन उसने रोबी, क्रोधित और ईर्ष्या करने के लिए नोबिता को कभी भी अपनी कॉमिक्स और शांत खिलौनों को छूने नहीं दिया। वह आमतौर पर जियान के साथ घूमता है यह सोचने के लिए कि वह दुनिया में सबसे अच्छा बच्चा है जैसे कि जियान और अक्सर बुलियां और / या जियान के साथ नोबिता की पिटाई करता है। कभी-कभी, वह उसे खुश करने और उसके द्वारा पीटे जाने से बचने के लिए जियान से झूठ बोलता है। वह द जायंट्स नामक बेसबॉल टीम का सदस्य है, हालाँकि, वह बेसबॉल में बहुत अच्छा नहीं है।उसे एक कमज़ोर पक्षधर के रूप में चित्रित किया जाता है, केवल व्यक्तिगत लाभ के लिए जियान को मदद की पेशकश करता है। रूप वह काले बाल और बड़ी काली आंखों वाला एक छोटा और बहुत पतला लड़का है। वह आमतौर पर एक चैती / सी-फाई-हरी शर्ट, पीले पैंट और पीले जूते पहनते हैं, हालांकि 2005 के एनीमे एपिसोड में उनके पास आमतौर पर बैंगनी या नीले रंग की शर्ट और गहरे हरे रंग की पैंट होती है। उसके बालों को अंत में बताया गया है। व्यक्तित्व सूनिओ के व्यक्तित्व को एक चालाक, घमंडी, अहंकारी, अभिमानी और संकीर्णतावादी के रूप में वर्णित किया जाता है, क्योंकि वह हमेशा खिलौने, कॉमिक्स आदि सहित असामान्य (और महंगे) सामानों के बारे में डींग मारता है, वह अक्सर एक कंपनी के अध्यक्ष निदेशक के रूप में अपने पिता की स्थिति के बारे में डींग मारता है। उसके प्रति गहरा सम्मान रखता है (वह कंपनी का उत्तराधिकारी बनना चाहता है)। उनका सबसे ऊंचा और सबसे "आसान-दिखने वाला" व्यक्तित्व नार्सिसिज़्म है, जिसमें अक्सर वह दर्पण में देखना पसंद करते हैं और बात करते हैं कि वह कितना सुंदर है (जैसे स्नो व्हाइट में रानी)। कहानियों में से कुछ सूनो के साथ शुरू होती हैं जो कुछ नए वीडियो गेम या खिलौने दिखाती हैं जो नोबिता की ईर्ष्या को उजागर करती हैं। उन्हें विज्ञान का व्यापक ज्ञान है, और एक प्रतिभाशाली कलाकार और डिजाइनर हैं। उसे जियान और शिज़ुका को किसी चीज़ या किसी जगह पर आमंत्रित करने की आदत है, लेकिन हमेशा एक बहाना या किसी अन्य के साथ नोबिता को छोड़ देता है। वह चालाक भी है और शब्दों के साथ एक रास्ता भी है, यहां तक कि जियान हमेशा गायन में उनकी प्रशंसा और वयस्कों की प्रशंसा करके उनका दिल खुश करता है। हालांकि, अपने अभिमानी व्यक्तित्व के बावजूद, उनका एक गहरा पक्ष है जो एक देखभाल, दयालु, संवेदनशील, सहायक और अफसोसजनक पक्ष है। वह अभी भी बिस्तर गीला करने वाला लड़का है और चौथी कक्षा में होने के बावजूद जब वह सोता है, तो उसे डायपर पहनने की जरूरत होती है। वह इस अपमानजनक आदत को अपनी गुप्त कमजोरी मानता है। सुनेओ भी अपनी ऊंचाई के बारे में बहुत आत्म-जागरूक है, अपनी कक्षा में सबसे छोटा बच्चा है। जब वह किसी मुसीबत में होता है या उसके दोस्त की जान खतरे में होती है तो उसका व्यक्तित्व काफी अलग होता है। वह समूह में एकमात्र व्यक्ति है जो संवेदनशील और क्रायबाई पक्ष दिखाते हुए हताश स्थिति में रोता है। कुछ दृश्यों में, सूनो को एक ऐसे नशीले व्यक्ति के रूप में देखा जाता है जो खुद को दर्पण में घूरते हुए प्यार करता है, जबकि वह बताता है कि वह विशालकाय दुनिया का सबसे सुंदर लड़का है। परिवार सूनिओ की मां उसे बिना सोचे समझे उसे चीजें देती हैं या नहीं। सूनिओ के पिता का विस्तार से वर्णन नहीं किया गया है, लेकिन यह उल्लेख किया गया है कि उनके मित्र हैं जो हास्य लेखक, फिल्म निर्देशक, आदि हैं, और वह अपने जीवन में एक बहुत ही सफल व्यवसायी हैं। उसका एक छोटा भाई, सुनेत्सुगु है, जो सूनो के चाचा के साथ न्यूयॉर्क में रहता है। वह उसका बहुत सम्मान करता है लेकिन केवल अपने झूठ और झूठ के कारण। सूनिओ की दादी पुरानी पत्नियों की कहानियों का उपयोग सूनो को मूल्यों और अच्छी आदतों को प्रदान करने के लिए करती हैं। Trivia *His official Chinese name is "小夫, xiǎo fū". This is taken from the final kanji used in his name. More of his alternative names in Chinese can be found here. *His name in Vietnamese is 'Xeko'. *All of his relatives have the same fox-like face and same show-off personality. *Suneo resembles Toungari from Kiteretsu Daihyakka, another manga by Fujiko. *In the American English dub and manga, Suneo's name is changed to Sneech. *In the Hindi dub, Suneo is voiced by Wajahat Ul Hassan. *In the English dub, he is voiced by Brian Beacock. *His name is spelt and pronounced 'Suniyo' in Hindi and Bengali. *His name roughly means 'eternal hero'. *He wants to be a fashion designer when he grows up. But in the English version, his dream is to be a movie star or rockstar. *His house has Fiber-Optic cable. * In Stand by Me Doraemon movie, he appears to have an afro hair in his adult form category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:Honekawa Family Category:Main Characters Category:Good characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Antagonist